Professor Layton and the Menacing Mishap
by TrainerBronze
Summary: The Professor and the Gang are off to solve another mystery! It has been 1 year after the events of the Unwound Future. The Story of the Azran is not quite over yet... Dark Artifacts have been spreading Menacing Mishaps... Can the Professor solve this mystery, that may be the toughest one yet?
1. Proluge

**This is a new Professor Layton Fanfic! I am a big fan of the Professor Layton series! Hope you enjoy this story! Be sure to give your opinions on it or suggestions!**

 **PROLOGUE**

Professor Hershel Layton sipped his cup of Tea. It was another beautiful, Saturday morning in London. The Professor was reading the daily news. It had been a year since Clive had attacked London and destroying part of the city. Construction had been completed quite recently. Luke Triton had gone overseas to America, and he wrote often to his mentor quite often, and Layton enjoyed the letters. Nothing much had occurred in that 1 year. Layton continued to work at Gressenheller University, and his brother, Descole, had not been heard of for a very long time.

Flora had begun Junior High School, and would assist the Professor when necessary. Layton recalled his many moments in his life. The first time he met Luke, his reunion with his friend Randall, his close encounter of Death with the Azran Legacy, the meeting of his biological Father, his brother Descole, his alliance with Phoenix Wright, his meeting of Flora, his sword fight with a "Vampire", and reuniting with his love, Claire, for a brief moment. Layton remembered the days of his grand Adventures. He missed his apprentice Luke Triton, and his old assistant Emmy Altava.

Hershel looked out the window. There were many mysteries and Puzzles to be solved out there in the World. He craved for adventure once more. The thrill of Puzzles, and Adventure. Little did the Professor know that this next mystery, would be one of the most Puzzling, and Challenging Mystery, even for the Great Puzzle Master, Professor Hershel Layton.


	2. An Interesting Letter

**First Chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

 **AN INTERESTING LETTER**

"Huff, Huff, Huff…" A teenager of the age of 14 was running to the office of Professor Layton. He was an energetic boy, with blue clothing, and a brown bag. You probably know who he is. Luke Triton. The boy who accompanied Professor Layton in many of his Adventures. The Gentleman in training. Before Luke left for America, he would always check the mail for the Professor. He did the same once more. Luke's mind became filled with his old assignments for the professor. He would be staying in London for a Year, until he would be going back to America. He too was learning about Archeology.

Luke grabbed the Professor's mail, and knocked at his door. No answer. It was a good thing there was a spare key that the professor hid. All he had to do was solve the Puzzle. His first puzzle in his return to London.

 **Puzzle No. 001- A Puzzling Key- 15 Picarats**

 _Luke wants to enter the Professor's Room, but alas the door is locked! Fortunately for Luke, the Professor has a Secret Key. The Key is in separate Pieces, in a whole jumbled mess. Help Luke put the Pieces together to create the Key he needs!_

It was quite an easy one for Luke. He had to move Key Pieces to create one whole Key. The Professor was known for hiding Puzzles around here and there. Luke unlocked the door, and found the Good Old office of the Professor.

There were papers and reports all around the place. Books involving Archeology were on Layton's desk. There were newspaper cutouts on the wall, some titling "Layton Solves London Mystery" or "Layton Does it Again". The Professor wasn't in the room. It was 2:00 PM, and the Professor would normally return at 2:30 PM. Luke had 30 minutes until the Professor would arrive. Luke was very excited and eager to see the face of his old Mentor and Teacher.

"The Professor does like a nice cup of Tea… I shall prepare a cup of Tea for him, so when he comes back, he will be quite relaxed!" Luke thought. He began right away.

Meanwhile at Gressenheller University, Professor Layton had finished up his lecture for his last class, and began to clean up. He was not informed that Luke would be visiting, so he was completely unaware. The Professor decided a good cup of Tea and a Puzzle would relax him. It was 2:15, and began to set off home. Flora would be coming back to the Professor's at 3:00. The streets were crowded once more. Suddenly, a man tapped the Professor on the shoulder. Layton turned around, and saw a man who had a big Moustache, and had a hat on, covering his upper area of his face.

"For you." The man said, and handed the Professor an Envelope. The Professor took the Letter, and was a bit puzzled. Layton turned his head to find the man, but alas he was gone. The envelope was white, and had a seal on it. Layton put it in his briefcase. He would read the letter once he got home. It was most peculiar.

Layton walked over to his apartment. He noticed that he had no mail, and his door was unlocked. He walked into his room, and saw a young man making Tea. Layton thought he recognized this young gentleman.

"Luke?" he questioned. The boy turned around, and his eyes grew wide. "PROFESSOR!" he yelled. He ran to the Professor and hugged him. Layton was caught by surprised. Layton smiled. He knew this boy quite well.

"Luke my boy. You sure have grown up." Luke looked at the Professor, and smiled. The Professor was happy to see his apprentice. "Professor, I missed you! America is great and all, but I was always hoping I could revisit you! My Dad said that I could visit London! My Dad is also here at a hotel." The Professor smiled.

"It has been a Year hasn't it… Tell your Father, Clark, my regards. Ah, I see you have some Tea cooking. Shall we both have a drink of some Tea? I am quite curious to know what how you have been up to." Luke took 2 cups and poured some tea into it.

"After I left London, we moved to America. There I met some new friends. Father had gotten a new job, which paid him quite the amount of money! I would write to you when I had the time. I also began to study more on Archeology as well." The Professor calmly sipped his Tea.

"Ah, Luke, this quite reminds me of a Puzzle. Your story just so happens to also be somewhat related to this Puzzle…" (Professor presents Puzzle)

 **Puzzle No. 002- Two Lies, and One Truth- 25 Picarats**

 _Three kids claim that they had gone to America. However, only one of the three is telling the truth. Listen to what each Kid says, and deduce which one is telling the Truth. Be Careful! There stories all sound alike…_

"Wow! That wasn't quite Gentleman like for those 2 to be lying! The boy in the Puzzle also went to America! Just like me!" Luke stated after completing the Puzzle. The Professor smiled. Luke was still the same energetic boy he once knew a year ago. The Professor opened his briefcase. He had forgotten all about the Strange Letter that he received. Layton took it out and examined it. It was in a brown envelope, with a golden seal. Luke peered over to see what the Professor was examining.

"Professor, what is that?" Layton then explained that on his way to the Apartment, a shady looking man had handed him a letter. Luke looked quite confused, yet curious. "Why don't you open up the letter Professor?" Layton opened up the seal. Inside was a letter, written in ink. The Letter had a message inside:

 _"_ _Dear Professor Hershel Layton,_

 _I remember you so well… You may not remember me, but I still do. I have heard of your skills, and how you have solved many of the World's greatest mysteries. I hope that you will be able to help me in my mystery. I guarantee you that this one will be the most puzzling one in all of your Life. 2 Weeks ago, a man by the name of Louis Shilveck, had died. On the day before his death he had written a suicide note saying, 'I cannot contain it anymore. Let this Dark Curse upon me take someone else!' It was also noted that Shilveck had been researching on Dark Magic, and Artifacts. Some connecting to the Darkness of the Azran. A week later, another had died. This man was Phillip Newsorch, and in his hand was a Dark Pendant._

 _I researched more into this matter, and found out that whoever holds a Dark Artifact of the Azran for more than 3 Days, the person shall be cursed. A "Menace" will haunt them. Whether this is true or not, I am in need of your assistance. This curse must have an answer. As you had always said, "Every Puzzle has its answer". This Mishap must be stopped. I have encased a Puzzle in this letter, in order for you to find me. Please come as Soon as Possible._

 _Best Regards,_

 _Desmond Sycamore"_

The Professor didn't know how he should felt. Was he to be in shock of this Menace, or that his brother was still alive. Luke also realized that the person who wrote the letter was Desmond Sycamore.

"Desmond Sycamore? ... You mean Jean Descole!?" Luke shouted. Layton nodded. "It would seem that Descole is in fact still alive. We have not seen him since we had uncovered the truth about the Azran Legacy. If I am correct, it has been 5 years since that event…" Jean Descole was Layton's brother, the Villain that had tried to eliminate Layton. When both the brothers were young, Descole's real name was Hershel Bronev, while Layton's was Theodore Bronev. Their father and mother were taken away by an organization known as Targent. Layton was then adopted, and Descole gave Layton is original name, Hershel. Thus, the Professor was now known as Hershel Layton.

Descole was also adopted eventually. He then took the name Jean Descole. Descole then swore Revenge against Targent for destroying his Family. He then took the name Desmond Sycamore, as his "Good Side" Alter ego. Layton had no recollection of his brother or his original Parents. After Descole explained everything to Layton, the Professor soon remembered everything. Descole was last seen at the Azran Ruins, and Layton never saw him again for 4 years. Descole had gotten rid of his evil ways, and set off with his butler, Raymond.

"I also see that Descole has retaken the name of Professor Desmond Sycamore… I hope he has been well… However, we have other matters to discuss. Luke, do you remember when we had stopped the Azran Machinery?" Luke nodded his head. "I fear that the story of the Azran is not yet complete. I also have a reason to believe that the Ship we destroyed was a little part of the Azran's True Secret. We also know that the Powers of the Azran are quite real. It would therefore make sense that these Dark Artifacts, may have some sort of power…" Luke thought about this.

"What if it is all in illusion? Just like in Labyrinthia?" Layton also shook his head. "That also may be possible Luke. Now, let us find where Descole is, or should I say, Desmond. There is a puzzle attached…"

 **Puzzle No. 003- Letter Locations- 30 Picarats**

 _Desmond Sycamore has enclosed coordinates to where he is. Unfortunately he did not give away his immediate location. Find out what the coordinates are by moving the numbers and letters around, to find the coordinates. Here is what the letter says: The first number is an even number, and has double digits. The Second number is an odd number, also having double digits. These numbers are below 100._

"Ah here we go. It would seem that the coordinates were… 55.7500° N, 37.6167° E… Luke can you find out where this leads us to on the globe?" Luke glanced at the Globe. "It would seem Professor, that the coordinates lead us too… Moscow, Russia!" Layton thought about this.

"The capital of Russia… Luke we must make preparations immediately. I know that you just came to London, but please inform your father that we shall be heading on a trip." Luke nodded his head. "It will feel great to go back into another adventure, Professor!" Luke left the apartment and said good bye to Layton. Hershel Layton began to pack up.

"Moscow, Russia… Is the power of these Artifacts real? Is this Menacing Mishap really true?"


	3. Old Friend

**OLD FRIEND**

 **Hello Everyone! Thanks for the continued support! Just a quick Notice, I will be switching POVs to good old Phoenix Wright for Chapter 3. Now I know what you're thinking, "But he isn't even a part of the Layton Franchise!" You will see why soon enough…**

It was now Sunday in London. The Professor had been doing more research on these "Dark Artifacts". He even consulted his friend, Randall, if he knew anything about them.

"Well, I did go explore the Akbadian Ruins again… There was some engravings that we never saw when we had gone to explore as High School Students… Here, I have pictures of the engravings. Hopefully it will help you in Russia! Bring me a souvenir!" Layton examined the engravings. It looked similar to the Azran letters he had seen before, but they were not quite the same… It more or less seemed like a Puzzle…

 **Puzzle No. 004- Perplexing Engravings- 30 Picarats**

 _Randall has given the Professor a sheet of engravings that he had discovered. Layton is trying to compare the engravings with the letters he already knows. Note that none of the letters are used twice. Help the Professor decipher these engravings!_

Layton took some time, but was able to solve the puzzle. What Layton was able to decipher was that the engravings told of a Supernatural Power, and another Dimension. The Professor would be taking these papers on the trip. Luke would be arriving at around 12:30 PM. It was currently 11:30 AM. The Professor had an hour for preparation.

 _Knock! Knock!_

Someone was at the door. "Is Luke here already?" Layton questioned. The Professor walked to the door and opened the door. There was an envelope on the ground addressed to, _"To Professor Hershel Layton"_. Layton closed the door and opened up the envelope. There was a letter inside which had the following written in it:

 _"_ _Dear Professor,_

 _My, has it been a long time? It has been 5 years since I last saw you… Yes, it is I, your old assistant, Emmy Altava."_

Layton was shocked. He had also not seen Emmy since the Azran incident. Emmy had gone to take a vacation and had said that she would probably never return. Emmy was Professor Layton's biological father's niece. (Which logically speaking, would mean that Emmy is Layton's Cousin.) Layton continued to read the letter:

 _"_ _After I left London, I felt that I had no reason to stay with you and Luke anymore. I was ashamed, and I had worried Luke so much. I decided to have a vacation and rest my mind. When I would read the Daily Newspaper, the headline would be involving you and Luke solving another mystery. I had missed that thrill. I felt that not only did I betray you, but myself as well. Today I have decided to visit London once more. I am at Gressenheller University right now. I hope you will be able to come visit me. I am very eager to see you again Professor!_

 _Your Old Assistant,_

 _Emmeline "Emmy" Altava"_

Layton put on his coat. He would be seeing Emmy immediately, for he too missed Emmy. The Professor was also hoping that he would be able to persuade Emmy to be Layton's assistant once more. Layton told Flora that he would be gone for a brief moment to visit an old friend. He then set off to the University.

The Professor entered the University and went to his lecture hall. There he saw a familiar brunette wearing Yellow clothing. She was sitting in one of the seats. It was Emmy Altava. Emmy had still failed to notice the Professor entering the room. Layton then spoke up.

"I take it that you had a good vacation?" Emmy turned her head, and saw her old mentor and teacher. She ran to him, and hugged Layton.

"…Professor… It's been such a long time…" Layton smiled.

"I hope you have been well Emmy. I am quite surprised to see you here in London once more." Emmy smiled as well. "Professor… I'm sorry for betraying you and Luke at the Azran Ruins… It's just… Uncle Bronev was helping and protecting me… I had to help him back in some way! But then I realized that what I was doing, was completely wrong… I should've done something to stop Uncle… But now he is in Prison for life…"

"I understand Emmy. I know that you were just trying to help Bronev. The past is over. There is nothing you can do to change it. But you can always change the Future, by setting your own path. A path that can help others, and yourself." Emmy's eyes were getting a bit watery. "Ah, that reminds me. I am hoping that you can come to be my assistant once more. I may have Luke, but it just hasn't been quite the same without you." Emmy smiled.

"I will be happy to rejoin you! That is sort of also the reason why I came back to London… Oh, by the way Professor! On my vacation, I found a Puzzle that was really confusing! I would like you to give it a shot!"

 **Puzzle No. 005- Special Delivery- 40 Picarats**

 _The mailman has some more packages to deliver! Unfortunately, all of the labels are listed wrong! The mailman needs to make sure that all the mail is sent to the right people! Help the mailman give everyone the correct package! There are 5 packages to deliver!_

"That was quite the confusing Puzzle! Hopefully next time the mailman will be able to make sure that all the labels are correct! Alright Emmy, we are heading back to my Apartment." Emmy smiled once more. She was happy to be back with the Professor again. The Professor began to talk with Emmy as they walked. "Ah, yes. Emmy, I failed to explain the current situation. After you had left for a Vacation, Luke and I had solved 3 of the most confusing Mysteries in the world. Eventually Luke had moved to America. After a year of living in America, Luke came to visit me in London yesterday. He shall be staying in London for a year before returning to America. Yesterday I also received a letter from none other than Desmond Sycamore, or Jean Descole."

Emmy was quite wide eyed. Much had happened in her absence. "And, Descole is still alive? I thought he had disappeared?" Layton nodded.

"That is what Luke and I also thought. Anyway, the letter stated that a curse has been spreading. This curse in fact involves Dark Artifacts. Descole claims that these Dark Artifacts have a connection with the Azran. Randall came to visit me, and showed me engravings from the Akbadian Ruins. These engravings tell us about another Realm, and Supernatural Powers. Whether this is true or not, we are not sure. Descole gave us coordinates to meet him at the Capital of Russia, Moscow." Emmy was more or less speechless. She believed that the story of the Azran was complete.

"Ah, Professor, here is your Apartment!" Layton and Emmy headed up the stairs. It was 12:30 PM. Layton unlocked the door, and saw Luke talking with Flora.

"Ah, Professor! You never told me that Flora was still here. She was quite surprised to see me again! Oh, and who is this Professor?" Layton smiled. "An old friend that you know. Perhaps an assistant you once knew?" Luke also went wide eyed.

"EMMY!" Luke ran to her, and hugged her. Emmy also hugged. "Why hello there, Luke. It has been a long time hasn't it… I missed you quite a lot. The Professor has explained the situation to me. Oh, and you also haven't told me who this young lady is." Flora smiled.

"My name is Flora Reinhold! I am the Professor's adopted daughter. I met Luke and the Professor at the old village I used to live in." Emmy also smiled.

"So, Professor, this is your daughter? She is really beautiful!" Flora a bit embarrassed said, "Thank You!"

"Flora we shall be heading on another trip… I think it's best that you stay here…" Layton said. Flora shook her head and pouted. "Professor, I am coming no matter what! What if something terrible happens? I know I have school, but I would rather do a month's pile of homework rather than stay alone!"

"Yes, Professor. Maybe you should bring Flora." Luke and Emmy both agreed.

"It would seem that you have gotten the best of me. Alright Flora, you can come. Everyone, we shall leave for Russia in 3 Days. This will give us time to prepare!" Everyone agreed with no objections. Luke shouted, "Alright! Russia here we come!"

 **Thanks for reading! As always, give a suggestion and a rating! Now, for next chapter, we are going into the POV of Ace Attorney Phoenix Wright! Why? Because Clive Dove is being put on trial! That's right! Clive may just join the gang…**


	4. Defending Clive

**Defending Clive**

 **Now this is for those who don't know much about Phoenix Wright. Phoenix Wright is an Ace Attorney who was once featured in a Layton Game. The Prosecutor for this trial is Miles Edgeworth. Wright has 2 assistant attorneys, Apollo Justice, and Athena Cykes. Hopefully that wraps up any confusion!**

 **Monday August 8, 4:35 PM**

 **London Courts – Courtroom No. 4**

"Well Boss, we are here in London… Didn't you come here once, and that's how you met this so-called amazing Professor?" Athena questioned.

"Uh… yeah, I did meet the Professor here… But I am telling you, he is a really great guy! Maybe after this trial we can pay him a visit." Wright responded. Apollo walked up to Wright. "Our Client is here Boss!" In came a tall boy, with faded yellow hair.

"Hey, you look like Luke Triton!" The boy looked up and smiled. "So, you know Luke? My name is Clive Dove. I am guessing then that you know Professor Layton… I really also don't see why I am on trial. I think I deserve my punishment…" Phoenix had heard about this incident. Clive had created an entire underground city, and then created a War Machine. He was using the machine as a tool of revenge, since his parents had died in a fire that a certain man had caused. The machine killed many people, but even so, Phoenix wasn't going to leave the courtroom without the Not Guilty verdict.

"Even though you feel guilty, Clive… We're still going to defend you, and free you from Prison!" Clive looked up at Phoenix and felt hope. Hope that he will be able to in fact, leave prison, and start a new life.

 **Court is now in Session. All Rise.**

"I see Mr. Wright that you are back in London." The Judge stated. Phoenix nodded. "I am here to prove that Clive Dove is in fact innocent!"

"Ah yes. This is the Phoenix I know. Prosecutor Edgeworth, your opening statement?" Edgeworth also nodded.

"Your Honor, the Prosecution is ready." Phoenix knew that this would be a tough case since Edgeworth was prosecutor. The Judge looked at Phoenix. "Mr. Wright, your opening statement?"  
"Your Honor, the Defense is ready!" All pressure was now on Phoenix. It was going to be another long battle, against the Prosecution and the Defense. The Judge slammed his gavel. "Defendant! State your name, and age!" Clive was now on the witness stand.

"My name is Clive Dove, and I am 18 years old." The Judge looked at Edgeworth. "Prosecutor Edgeworth, what is Mr. Dove's crime?" Edgeworth took out a case file.

"Mr. Dove is currently held responsible for the deaths and destruction of citizens in London. A year ago, Mr. Dove attacked London using a giant war machine. He caused the deaths of many innocent lives. Professor Hershel Layton was able to stop Clive before any more harm or damage was caused." Phoenix thought about this.

"Mr. Dove." Phoenix said. "I would like for you to give your part of the story and why you think you are innocent of this heinous crime." The Judge agreed to this. "Defendant! Give your Testimony!"

 **Witness Testimony: Why I did the Crime (Clive Dove)**

"The Reason why I attacked London a year ago was out of revenge. My parents were both killed due to a fire that lit my apartment on fire. It seemed that Justice wasn't being served against the people who caused the fire. I was then adopted by a rich woman. I then began to plan my revenge, to show everyone that the world is unfair. I then later found out that I have Huntington Disease. I received treatment after my attack."

"Hmm…" The Judge thought about this. "Mr. Wright, what is Huntington Disease?"

Apollo handed Phoenix a medical report.

"Your Honor, Huntington Disease is a mental disorder that changes the way you think, the way your emotions work, and also causes uncontrolled movement. There was currently no cure before, but recently doctors have found one." The Judge nodded.

"Huntington Disease… What a scary thought." Phoenix Wright slammed the table.

"Your Honor! I propose that it was not Mr. Dove's fault! He had this mental disorder which must have plagued his mind, causing him to do things, he normally would not do!" Edgeworth shook his head. "OBJECTION! Mr. Wright that still doesn't change the fact that he killed innocent lives."

"You got to admit boss, he is correct…" Athena mumbled. Phoenix was now in a tough spot. Despite the fact that he had proven that Clive wasn't in control of his body, it still didn't change that he had killed people.

"Come on Boss! You got to think of something!" Apollo yelled. Phoenix began to concentrate. Who else could be the one who committed the crime? … Then, it clicked.

"Mr. Wright, you may begin your Cross Examination." The Judge stated. Wright nodded. What Phoenix was thinking may have been farfetched, it was the only thing he could do.

 **Cross Examination: Why I did the Crime (Clive Dove)**

"The Reason why I attacked London a year ago was out of revenge. My parents were both killed due to a fire that lit my apartment on fire. It seemed that Justice wasn't being served against the people who caused the fire."

"HOLD IT! Who are the people who should have been responsible?" Phoenix questioned. "Just a few days ago, you may have heard that the Prime Minister admitted to a crime, but the crime was not made known to the Public. Prime Minister Bill Hawks was working on a way to bend space and time. In other words to create a Time Machine. Hawks was impatient, and tested the machine when it wasn't ready. Thus it created a fire. However, Hawks was a powerful man and covered up the crime."

"Yes. There is also a news article about this your Honor." Edgeworth stated. The Judge took the article. "Hmm… Yes. Prime Minister Confesses to Crime… It is startling that Rich people commit these crimes."

 **Newspaper Article added to Evidence.**

"Now, you Honor, I believe that the Clive Dove standing before you, is NOT the Clive Dove who committed the crime!" Apollo and Athena both looked confused. "Wright what are you trying to imply?" Edgeworth questioned. The Judge also agreed with Edgeworth.

"Mr. Wright, what evidence to you have that the Defendant is not the same person?" Phoenix closed his eyes. "Alright Phoenix, I better not screw up… What evidence proves that this Clive is not the same Clive Dove?"

 **Attorney's Badge**

 **Newspaper Article**

 **Medical Report**

"TAKE THAT! This Medical Report states that Mr. Dove did have a case of Huntington Disease… This would mean that Mr. Dove was not in control of his body, emotions, or thoughts. This is not the same Clive Dove! As the one who destroyed London… IS LONG GONE!"

"…WHATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!?" The Judge and Edgeworth both looked confused. "OBJECTION! He still killed lives! This is still the same Clive Dove!"

"OBJECTION! But you're forgetting one thing! Both in actions and personalities, they are both different. We shall therefore call the Clive who destroyed London, Old Clive!"

 **Suspect Files updated! "Old Clive" has been added!**

"Then how do you expect us to detain someone that can't be detained?" Edgeworth yelled. Phoenix thought about this.

"Come on Boss, we're so close to winning this trial!" Athena squealed. There had to be something else… Something felt missing… "Your Honor! I have evidence of who should actually be standing as Defendant! It is not "Old" Clive, nor the Clive you see now!" Edgeworth smirked.

"Oh really now? Then enlighten us Wright, with your decisive evidence. Who should be held responsible for the destruction of London?" Edgeworth once again had a devious look. "Unless, this is one of your crazy theories."

"Heh Heh. No, Edgeworth… This evidence shall prove the innocence of Clive Dove!... TAKE THAT! Your honor, this is the Newspaper Article regarding Bill Hawks. Mr. Hawks was one of the Scientists working on this Time Machine… After his greedy actions, Hawks had caused the fire that caused the Deaths of Mr. Dove's parents… This then lead to Mr. Dove being infected with Huntington Disease! (Slams his hands on Table) YOU SHOULD BE QUESTIONING BILL HAWKS! NOT CLIVE DOVE!" Phoenix shouted with confidence.

"Wow… I think you did it!" Apollo whispered.

"Prosecution, do you have any further Objections?" The Judge questioned.

"…No Your Honor. The Prosecution agrees with the Defense. I would like a new trial to begin with Bill Hawks arranged your Honor. Is that possible?" The Judge nodded. "Very Well, Prosecutor Edgeworth. Now, I can slam the gavel, and give my verdict. **NOT GUILTY**." There was cheering in the Courtroom. Clive was in tears. He was relieved. To think that someone defended him to the end.

"Mr. Dove, you shall be released from prison. Also, you shall be put on surveillance for 1 Month. If there is no suspicious activity, you can consider yourself, fully free." This was the last statement of the Judge. Phoenix, Apollo, and Athena were happy for Clive.

 **After the Trial…**

"Thank You, Mr. Wright. You have helped me a lot! You have my Thanks!" Phoenix smiled with a bi of embarrassment. "Aw, it's ok Clive… So what are you going to do now?" Clive thought about this. What was he going to do?

"I think I will go visit the Professor. Professor Layton." Phoenix grinned.

"Be sure to tell the Professor we said hi!" Phoenix stated. Clive smiled. His new story was soon to unfold.

 **Thanks for reading! This may have been a short Chapter, but more is to come along the way! :) Feel free to give a suggestion! I may just consider it... Shout out to Descole's Apprentice for the support! Go check Descole's Apprentice as well!**


	5. Flight 117

**FLIGHT 117**

 **Alright, so here is what I am trying to do. I am still currently in school, but I have been able to post 1 chapter per day. This probably may change as school right now is easy. So if there is a delay, try to be Patient! I will try to get chapters up ASAP! Thanks for the support! #LaytonSwag!**

It was Tuesday now in London. The Professor and the gang would be heading to Russia to meet Desmond or Descole at Moscow. Luke and Flora were helping the Professor get his room organized, while Emmy had gone to her apartment to pack her belongings. The Gentleman sipped his Hot Tea, and picked up the newspaper, and was quite confused yet amazed at the Headline: **"Destruction of London Incident Forgiven. Clive Dove Innocent."** The Professor continued to read the paper.

"1 Year ago, London was attacked by a Giant War Machine, controlled by a man named Clive Dove. Professor Hershel Layton, was able to stop Mr. Dove before causing further damage. Many Innocent lives were taken as well. Mr. Dove was sentenced to 20 Years of Prison. However, on August 8, Clive Dove was put on Trial in London Courts. Defending Mr. Dove was none other than the Famous Defense Attorney, Phoenix Wright. Mr. Wright was able to prove that Clive Dove was diagnosed with Huntington Disease. Huntington Disease, causes the infected victim to have different thoughts, emotions, and the ability to not control his or her body. Mr. Wright deduced that it was not Mr. Dove who destroyed London, but "Old Clive Dove" destroyed London. He then deduced that the real man that was to be put on trial, was Former Prime Minister, Bill Hawks. Clive Dove was freed from all charges against him. See page 5 for more details."

"So, Mr. Wright was able to solve the Case? I expected no more and no less from Mr. Wright." Layton thought to himself. "Luke, do you remember the Gentleman, Phoenix Wright?"

"Oh Yeah! We solved the Mystery of Labyrinthia with him and Maya! Why do you ask?" Layton smiled.

"It would seem that Mr. Wright was able to prove Clive Dove innocent of his crimes. It would seem that Mr. Dove had a case of Huntington Disease. A type of disease that changes your emotions, thoughts, and the inability to control your body." Layton stated. **(Author's Note: There IS a type of Disease known as Huntington Disease. This took me some time to research. Currently there is no cure for this disease, but in this story however, Doctors have been able to find a cure. Just a Fun Fact! Now on with the story!)** Luke had a mixture of shock and a little bit of anger.

"But… Clive… He tricked us all!" Layton shook his head.

"Based on what Mr. Wright found, Clive was diagnosed with this Disease after the events of his mother and father's deaths. Mr. Wright also deduced that it was Bill Hawks who had driven Clive mad. Bill Hawks was just arrested just a few days ago. He will be on trial sooner or later."

Knock! Knock!

"And if I am not mistaken, that is Clive at the door right now." Layton walked to the door and opened it, and saw an older looking Luke with similar clothing on. "Ah, Clive, you are just on time. Come in, and we can have a talk." Clive nervously walked in, and saw 2 familiar faces that he did not want to see. Luke, and Flora. The 2 people he had manipulated. The one whom he also tied up, Flora.

"Uh… Hello Luke… Flora…" Clive was staring at the floor. It was as if the floor became the most fascinating thing on earth.

Layton looked at Clive. "Perhaps a Puzzle shall bring you back to good spirits Clive. Here is one…"

 **Puzzle No. 006- Trip to Russia- 30 Picarats**

 _A man is flying a plane by himself to Russia. He needs to know where he needs to stop for fuel. Find the correct path that leads to his Destination!_

"Thank You, Professor… I feel a little better… But, Professor, can you forgive me?" Clive was still not feeling too well still.

"Clive, I know what you did seemed very terrible, but it was not your fault. You had a disease that had driven you mad, and Bill Hawks also may have damaged your heart. However, let the past be the past. Let us not mourn over losses that we can't recover, but instead strive for a much brighter future. That is why I am offering for you to come with us. Myself, my assistant Emmy, Luke, and Flora are heading to Russia to solve a mystery. Would you like to join us?" Clive was speechless. The Professor had forgiven him for all his crimes. He also understood the pain of losing someone. It would also be hard to get a job with the records on him.

"Professor… You've helped me many times, in countless situations… I would be happy to join you… And Luke, I am sorry for the crimes I have done, and for tricking you… I wasn't acting like myself… And Flora, I am sorry for trapping you in that awful cell… I promise that I will never do such acts ever again!" Luke, and Flora smiled. Their eyes were also getting slightly watery. Clive turned to Emmy. "Oh, I do not believe I ever introduced myself to you. My name is Clive Dove, at your service." Emmy smiled.

"Emmy Altava, Professor's assistant, at your service as well." Emmy blushed a bit. (Author's Note: Hmm… I notice some shipping… LOL, back with the story!) Clive also seemed a bit embarrassed. Layton then explained the situation to Clive. He explained that his brother, Desmond, needed help with solving a mystery. Clive nodded, and once again agreed that he would be going. All they had to do was wait now…

 **The Next Day - London Airlines** **–** **Wednesday**

"All passengers for Flight 117, go to Gate A3 Please! Flight to Russia in 30 Minutes!" The Operator said. Clive, Emmy, Luke, Flora, and the Professor, had their luggage ready. Clive and Emmy were talking with each other, while Luke and Flora were talking. The gang entered Gate A3. They were taking Russian Airlines. The trip to Moscow would take a day, and a half. They would stop at Fueling Stations for the Plane to refuel. Each person had their own opinion for the trip.

Luke- "This is all very exciting! Maybe I will find some new animals to talk to!"

Flora- "Well as long as I am near the Professor, I guess I will be fine!"

Emmy- "This shall be quite the experience! I missed these good trips!"

Clive- " I am also quite intrigued about this. Maybe I will find something interesting!"

Layton- "Every Puzzle has its answer. I hope that we can solve this menace, and perhaps have some time to ourselves!"

They all boarded the plane. The plane was quite empty except for a few businessmen in black suits. Otherwise, it was quite roomy and silent.

"We shall be taking off shortly. Please fasten your seat belts!"

 **12 Hours Later…**

Clive and Emmy were both playing chess, while Luke and Flora were both sleeping. The Professor was reading an article about archeology, and drinking some hot tea. They would be heading to their first stop in 5 hours. Suddenly, a man in a black suit approached Layton.

"Are you Mr. Hershel Layton?" Layton looked at the man.

"I am Mr. Layton." The man snickered, and all of the remaining men in the Plane took out a gun. "Mr. Layton I am going to need you full cooperation. We wouldn't want any blood would we?" Emmy woke up Luke and Flora. It took them a few minutes to register what was happening.

Clive growled. "Who are you guys?!" The man gave a smirk.

"Us? We are known as the Organization, Perfection. A Group inspired by Targent. Such a shame that Targent fell. We know where you are going Professor. We have hijacked this plan, so there is no need to call for help from the pilots. So I suggest that you hand the papers in your briefcase before someone gets hurt… No let me rephrase that, before someone is killed. Emmy gave a disgusted look, and kicked one man. "

"LUKE! FLORA! Get to the Bathroom stalls and lock the door! GO!" Emmy yelled. With a bit of panic, Luke grabbed Flora's hand and ran to the bathroom. One of the men raised his gun. The man in charged held his hand up.

"Let them go. We will save them for last. Now Professor, shall you cooperate or not?" Emmy's hand curled into a fist, and Clive did the same. Layton knew what was going to happen. Layton picked up a thin pipe that had broken off when Luke accidently kicked it.

"No." Layton said, and he charged, with Emmy and Clive right behind him.

 **Puzzle No. 007- Tactical Attacks- 50 Picarats**

 _Unknown organization members have boarded the plane! Every time you move, all of the enemies move one step in a random direction. You need to make sure that nobody gets caught. Sneak up behind the men, and attack them from the back! (Remember, you have to control all the characters!)_

Emmy punched a man in the back, disabling him. The man in charge took out a blade and ran for Layton. The Professor's quick reflexes and skill for fencing outmatched the enemy. Clive kicked another man in the chest. Emmy blocked another punch, and counterattacked. It was a good thing that Bronev had taught Emmy, Karate and Ju-Jitsu. She kicked another person right at the private area. Clive high fived Emmy. All of the men were down, except for the Man in charge. Layton smacked his sword out of his hand.

"Who are you? What is your name?!" Clive yelled. "Who sent you!?" The man snicked one last time.

The man spoke in Russian. "You will get nothing from me! I shall give you no information! Да здравствует Совершенствование!" **(Translate: Long Live Perfection!)** He then grabbed his pistol, and raised it to his head. Layton ran to the man, but was too late.

 **BANG!**

A sound shot off. The man fell down in a slump. Clive and Emmy were both in shock. Layton also was in shock. The Professor stood back up.

"We better call Police at the next stop. We also have to retake the plane. The Pilots are still controlling the plane… Cover the body. Do not let Luke or Flora see." Layton said. Clive ran to the bathroom to tell them that it was safe to come out. Layton and Emmy headed to the control room of the Plane. They found the 2 men controlling the plane. Emmy knocked them out with ease. Since both Layton and Emmy had experience with the Bostonius, so they piloted the plane to a nearby stop. They alerted the Police that they were hijacked by an unknown group. The Police took note of this and made sure that no one was injured. The gang then boarded on another plane which was safe.

Layton now knew that they had another threat to deal with. One similar to Targent. He hoped that he would get the answers he needed from Desmond.

 **Yep, that got a bit dark there… But as always leave a rating, and a suggestion! Have a great day and take care!**


	6. Meeting Desmond

**Meeting Desmond**

 **Yep, that last chapter was a bit dark. But now, Layton and the group are finally in Moscow! Will they find Desmond? What will they discover? Those questions shall hopefully be answered in this chapter!**

"Welcome to Moscow, Russia. Please leave the plane safely! Enjoy your stay in Moscow!" It had been a couple hours after the incident on Flight 117. Luke and Flora did not see the dead body fortunately, so all they saw were disabled men. The Perfection members were all arrested, but none told any information. Even through torture, and the threat of a death sentence did nothing. It was obvious that the men were well disciplined. Layton, Clive, and Emmy all agreed that they would not bring up the incident, unless necessary.

"Well, uh Professor? Where are we staying for the time being before we see Descole, uh I mean Professor Sycamore?" Luke asked. Flora also agreed. "We have to find a place to live if we can't find him now."

The Professor thought about this. Suddenly a man in a red suit approached them. "Good Evening Sir. Mr. Desmond Sycamore told me to hand you this letter. I am just a mere messenger, I know nothing else." Layton thanked the man, and showed the letter to everyone.

"Well what does it say Professor?" Emmy asked with curiosity. "Hmm... The letter says:

 _Dear Hershel Layton,_

 _If you get this letter it obviously means that you are still alive. Hopefully you are in Moscow by now. I too have just learned about this organization known as Perfection. It disgusts me that they were inspired by Targent. Anyways, I have a hotel room ready for you. It is the Mosk Hotel, Room 359. After dropping off your luggage, come meet me at the Smolensko-Moskovsky Hills. It is a bit North of Moscow. I will explain more in depth when you arrive. Stay safe… Brother._

 _Best Regards,_

 _Desmond Sycamore"_

"Hmm… So Desmond has also learned about Perfection… No matter. We shall head to our hotel room right now, and pay Desmond a visit." Layton concluded. Clive and the others grabbed their bags and headed to the Mosk Hotel. It was quite an amazing Hotel, just like the one Emmy, Luke, and the Professor stayed in at Monte d'Or.

"Come one Professor, there's the Reception Table." Clive said to the Professor. The Professor nodded.

"Hello Ma'am. I have a reservation for Room 359. I am Mr. Hershel Layton." The Receptionist paused, and her eyes went wide. "Mr. Layton?" She asked. "As in Professor Hershel Layton!? The Famous Archeologist!?" Luke whispered in the Professor's ear, "See Professor, I told you that you were famous!" Clive, Emmy, and Flora both had a quiet laugh.

"Before you go, can you please solve this puzzle for me? I am really confused, and as a Puzzle Master, I hope you can solve it!" The Receptionist looked quite excited, and Layton responded, "Of course ma'am. A gentleman never walks away from a friendly Puzzle!"

 **Puzzle No. 008- Room Maze- 25 Picarats**

 _A man is trying to get to his room. Alas, he has forgotten his room number! However he remembers part of his number. He knows that it had triple digits. The number in the ones place was even, and below 5. The tens number was an odd number above 6. The hundreds number was 4. What is the man's room number?_

"Ah here you go ma'am. The Room number was 474. That was quite a nice puzzle!" The Receptionist smiled. She then handed Layton the room keys, and directed the group to what floor their room was on. It was a big and spacious room. There were 3 beds, a sofa, a nice view of the city, and some nice furniture. Everyone placed their bags on the ground.

"It is getting a bit late. We should all go to sleep, and then visit Desmond early tomorrow morning." No one had any further Objections, for they were all tired. As they were all getting dressed, everyone was quite curious to see if the Professor would take off his hat. Flora had never seen the Professor with his hat off. On the day Claire left, Luke's eyes were watery, so he could not tell if the Professor had taken his hat off. Clive remembered the same hat that the Professor wore when he was a child. Emmy had traveled with the Professor for 3 years, but also never saw his actual hair. Luke agreed that he would pretend to sleep to see if the Professor would take his hat off. It was now 10:00 PM, and everyone was asleep except for 2 people, Luke, and the Professor. Luke could see that the Professor was reading a book on the Azran. The Professor's coat was off, but not his hat. Luke then saw that Layton was turning off the light. Would the Professor take his hat off? Nope. Luke had once heard that his top hat was a gift from Claire, and she told the Professor to never take the hat off. The Professor took the vow quite seriously, and never took it off. It also explained the interesting structure of the Laytonmobile. The Professor had it made, so that his hat could fit! Luke began to become drowsy, and fell asleep.

 **The Next Morning…**

Not surprising at all, but the Professor was awake, drinking Tea, and eating a food. Clive was the first to wake up, and he joined the Professor in his meal. Luke woke up next, and whispered to Clive that the Professor never took his hat off. Flora woke up next, and Emmy woke up a few minutes later.

"After we eat breakfast, where shall be going Professor?" Flora asked. "We shall head to the Smolensko-Moskovsky Hills. It is just a bit north of here. We'll then have to find Desmond." Layton responded. Everyone ate their meal, and prepared for a hike. Emmy had purchased a few warm jackets, just in case anyone got cold. Clive and Luke had prepared food, while Flora organized everyone's bags. Everyone exited the building, and called a Taxi. It took them 30 Minutes to get to the Hills. Layton paid the fee, and bid the driver good bye.

"Hmm… Where should we start?" Emmy asked. Clive had suggested that they hike to the very top of the hills. It was a long kike, but it was also good exercise. Suddenly, Luke tripped over a square stone.

"Ouch! Well, that's an oddly shaped stone!" Luke shouted. Layton examined the stone. Emmy looked at it as well and said, "It looks like a button Professor!" Layton told the group to stay behind him. He then clicked the button. He heard a buzzing sound, like an intercom. He heard an unknown voice.

"Professor Hershel Layton. I knew that you would come to Russia. However I must confirm your identity, to make sure you are not Don Paulo, or any other masked man. I shall ask you a series of questions, and you alone must answer them." Layton at first said nothing.

"I have no further Objections… Please proceed with the questioning."

"Very well. First Question, what is your name and occupation?"

"My name is Hershel Layton. I am an Archeologist, and a University Professor at Gressenheller University."

"Correct. Question 2, who are your current parents?"

"My current parents are Roland and Lucille Layton."

"Correct. Question 3, who are your biological parents?"

Layton paused at this question. The 2 topics that the Professor never liked to dwell on, was his biological parents, and Claire. With a cracked voice Layton responded, "… Leon and Rachel Bronev…"

"Correct. Question 4, what is the name that your biological parents gave you?"

Once again, the Professor paused. "…Theodore Bronev…"

"Correct. Question 5, name all of the 3 names that your Brother goes by, or once went by."

"Hershel Bronev, Jean Descole, and Desmond Sycamore."

"Correct. The Final question shall take the form of a Puzzle. The Puzzle is on the stone you found." Layton walked to the stone, for the final test.

 **Puzzle No. 009- Puzzle Pieces- 30 Picarats**

 _There seems to be a picture on the stone that Luke discovered… There are also fragments on the stone. Piece the Puzzle together within 15 moves or less! It may seem impossible, but is actually possible!_

"Ah here we go. It seems that the Puzzle forms some sort of lettering…" Layton said to himself.

"Correct. Test Complete. Verification 100% Percent." The Hills suddenly began to quake a bit. Everyone stumbled a bit, and soon they realized that the hill was opening an entrance. There was a thud, and a door opened. An outline of a man was walking out. Soon, the light revealed the man. He was wearing a black suit, with a red tie. He had red glasses, and brown hair. It was Desmond Sycamore.

"Hello Hershel. My, has it been a long time." Desmond looked exactly the same as he once did when he traveled with Emmy, Luke, and the Professor. Layton had nothing to say. He was both speechless, and surprised.

"Desmond… Brother. How have you been?" Desmond gave a smile. "Fine as ever Layton. I had bid you farewell at the Azran Ruins, and I thought I would never see you again. However my research requires your skills Hershel." Clive and Flora were still slightly confused, and needed a reminder on who Desmond was. Luke whispered to them who he was.

"So… Descole." Luke said. Desmond shook his head.

"Luke, you are mistaken. Even though the reality is true, I am in fact Descole that part of my body is concealed. I am Desmond Sycamore. Jean Descole is my other alter ego." Sycamore explained. Flora stepped forward.

"So… This would make you my Uncle?" Flora asked. Desmond was quite confused.

"Ah, yes Desmond. This is my adopted daughter, Flora Reinhold. You already know Emmy and Luke. Finally, the young look alike of Luke, is Clive Dove, a good friend of mine." Desmond smiled again.

"You sure have grown brother. It is a pleasure to meet you, Clive and Flora, I am Desmond Sycamore. You can address me as Desmond, or Professor Sycamore." Desmond shook hands with the 2 new people he had just met.

"Desmond, we have matters to discuss… The Azran… They are not… dead?" Layton questioned. Desmond shook his head. "You are correct there. The Azran Legacy was merely 1 of 3 larger stories of the Azran, based on my research. I too believed the Azran were dead, and that the Ruins were merely all. However, ever since the rising of these Dark Artifacts, and Perfection, the story is not complete. There are still many chapters to this book. Follow me. I shall explain more inside."

 **And there we go folks! Desmond has just arrived! Again, this may have been a short chapter, but I can assure you that this will be a LONG story! Thanks for the support, and hopefully I can get next chapter going Tomorrow, or in 2 Days! Leave a rating or suggestion! Have a great day, and take care!**


	7. Perfection

**Perfection**

 **Hello, Everybody, TrainerBronze here, and here is the new chapter of this story! Again, thank you so much for the continued support in this series! Now… What are these Dark Artifacts? What is this organization, Perfection? Shall these questions be answered? Read on to find out!**

Desmond led the group into an underground lair. On the left, the Professor noticed that the Bostonius was parked on an airstrip. To the right, there was a collection of various artifacts. Even on the walls were articles listing about Archeology Discoveries. Books and files were also everywhere. It seemed that the Professor wasn't the only messy one. Desmond told the group to sit down at the table.

"Raymond! Can you please bring us some Tea?" Desmond yelled. "Of course, Master."

"Raymond has been my only family and friend aside from you Hershel. After the Azran Ruins crumbled, Raymond and I began to travel the world in search of new discoveries. We decided to create our home here. Currently this area of land is owned by Raymond and I. We shall be receiving no other disturbances." Layton sipped his hot tea.

"Tell me, do you know anything else about Perfection? Their goals?" Emmy asked. Desmond took out a file filled with papers. "Perfection was created 1 year after the Azran Ruins were destroyed. I have encountered them before. They are even worse than Targent once was. They will do anything to get what they want. Whether it be to kill someone, or bombard an entire city. I have spied on them, and I have an informant within their ranks. From what I know, they are not convinced that the Azran are dead. They still try to find Temples just like the one Targent was searching for. However, they then heard about the Dark Artifacts." Clive was still quite confused.

"What do these Dark Artifacts do?" Clive questioned. Desmond had a worried look. "The Dark Artifacts, are said to be imbued with Energy. The Azran have 3 Stories. The Azran Legacy, The Shadow Legacy, and The Daybreak Legacy. There is also said to be another story, but we have not confirmed it yet. The Story we are in, is the Shadow Legacy. We completed the Azran Legacy, but this one is new. Based on my studies, the Dark Artifacts were used by the Enemies of the Azran. The Azran then also created these Dark Artifacts to fight fire with fire. It is said that only the chosen ones can wield these weapons. Anyone else should be placed with a curse. Perfection even once confronted me, but Raymond and I were able to escape." Luke began to understand, but still had questions.

"Uh… What happens when we get our hands on these Artifacts? What do we do with them?" Luke asked. Desmond smiled. "I am glad you asked. There is a Shrine that acts as a vault to the Azran. In all, there are said to be 7 Dark Artifacts. These artifacts are The Dark Pendant, The Dark Staff, The Dark Hammer, The Dark Crown, The Dark Ring, The Dark Sword, and The Dark Mark. All of these are scattered around the world, just like the Azran eggs were. I can confirm that the Dark Pendant is somewhere in Russia. If we can find all 7, we can seal these Powers away." Layton nodded.

"But then Perfection wants them… What will they do if they get their hands on them?" Emmy asked. Desmond had another grave look. "They plan to create… A Weapon of mass destruction. One that can tear the world from the inside out." Everyone was in shock.

"We have to stop them!" Flora yelled. Layton had one problem though. "Desmond if what you say is true, how will we grab ahold of these Artifacts? We may get cursed if this legend is true."

"Not to worry. I have been able to create a glove that can grab these items. It took a good amount of time, but it is complete." Desmond responded. Raymond came running into the meeting room. "Master, I apologize for the interference, but there has been a news report of activity in Mount Elbrus. That is where Mr. Louis Shilveck found the Dark Pendant!" Layton looked at Desmond.

"We must act quickly everyone. We have to make sure that Perfection does not get their dirty hands on the Dark Pendant! Raymond, begin the engine of the Bostonius!" Clive and Flora both scratched their heads.

"Uh… What's the Bostonius?" Flora asked. "It is an aerial ship created by Professor Sycamore. We must hurry now Flora!" Layton explained. Everyone boarded the plane, and Raymond took control of the pilot's seat. "Everyone hold on! We are going at full speed!" Raymond announced. The plane began to lift off the ground, and doors in front of the plane began to open.

"Raymond! Take us to Mount Elbrus!" The Bostonius began to pick up more speed, and off the plane went. It took the group 1 hour before they reached Mount Elbrus. It was a high mountain covered with snow everywhere. On the ground, they could see a giant drill. "Set us down at the middle of the mountain! We shall climb the rest." Desmond ordered. Raymond set down the Bostonius and explained if there was any trouble, to call him for a quick pick up.

"It seems that Perfection is attempting to drill its way into the mountain… Is there really a Dark Artifact here?" Layton asked. Desmond nodded. "It is well possible. We have to take the artifact before they can!" While the 2 Professors were talking, Emmy, Clive, Luke, and Flora were talking about the questions asked to Layton at the Hill.

"The Professor is adopted?!" Clive questioned in a high pitch voice. Luke nodded, and gave a brief explanation on how they had figured out. Clive was also confused that the Professor's biological name was "Theodore Bronev". It took 25 Minutes to get to the top, and the group could see clearly, a Purple Drill, mining its way in.

"We have to find a way to disable it! I don't see anyone else… It must be using the CPU working…" Desmond whispered. Layton walked to the control board and saw many functions, but he couldn't find a way to disable the machine. For some reason, the Control Board was reminding the Professor of a Puzzle… The Professor decided to use it to his advantage.

 **Puzzle No. 010- Gadgets and Gizmos- 45 Picarats**

 _The Professor needs to disable the machine quickly before it is too late. There are 3 colored buttons, Red, Blue, and Green. There is a certain order that the buttons need to be pressed in to destroy the drill. Find out the Combination to stop the machine!_

"The buttons are, Blue, Green, and Red!" The Professor said. He pushed the buttons in the order, and at once, the machine stopped. The group looked at the hole that was created by the drill. Inside, was a stone box with Azran lettering. Desmond slipped on his gloves, and grabbed the box. Slowly and carefully, he opened the lid. Inside, was a Pendant, with a Dark colored gem in the middle. It was surrounded with more tiny gems around it. The pendant looked quite amazing, but it had a Dark Aura feeling.

"We must leave at once, before Perfection arrives." Desmond stated, while closing the box. The group heard a buzzing noise behind them.

"Oh there is no need to leave. Perfection has already arrived." A voice spoke through an intercom. Behind the gang, was a helicopter with men armed with guns. 4 of the men jumped out, each carrying a Machine Gun. The Helicopter took off, leaving only them to take care of the situation.

"We won't hesitate to shoot. Hand us that box and maybe your lives shall be spared. Don't try anything funny. One step, and you're done." A man explained. Layton looked at Desmond. Desmond looked at Layton. They both said one word at the same time, "NO."

"Suit yourself then." A burly looking man grabbed Luke, and put a pistol to his head. "Now, give us the box or the boy dies." Luke looked quite frightened, but tried to keep his cool. "I will give you 10 seconds. 10…" Emmy, Clive, and Flora were all in shock. "9…" Desmond shoved his hand in his pocket. "8…" It seemed that Desmond was grabbing something… "7…" Layton heard a beep noise from Desmond. "6…" Professor Sycamore leaned over to Layton and said, get ready to run. "5… 4… 3… 2… 1…" "NOW!" Desmond yelled. There behind the men, was the Bostonius. Raymond was seen clicking a few buttons, and he fired. An electro-net sprung out of the Bostonius, and hit all of the men. The Burly one let loose of Luke, and Luke charged to the rest of his friends. All of the Perfection members were paralyzed. Layton and Desmond walked toward them.

"Who do you work for?!" Desmond screamed. "What is your boss' name?!" Still the men stayed silent. Desmond picked up one of the pistols, and pointed it to one of the man's head.

"Tell me. NOW." Still no response. Desmond loaded the gun, but then had a better idea. He pointed the gun to the Pendant.

"Oh what a shame it would be for your Boss to figure out that the Artifact was destroyed. So, tell us, before it shatters to pieces." Desmond threatened. Now the 4 men became quite worried. "5 seconds… 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…" Desmond was about to pull the trigger when one man blurted, "THE BOSS IS IN MOSCOW! I DON"T KNOW WHERE EXACTLY, I SWEAR!" Desmond looking quite satisfied, threw the gun away.

"Thank you for your cooperation. We shall now be sending you to Russian Authorities. Raymond, take these men inside, and lock them in the hanger!" Clive, Emmy, Luke, and Flora all looked relieved. Layton looked at Desmond.

"I guess we better go back to the City of Moscow."

 **There you go everyone! Hope you enjoyed, and as always rating & suggestions! Have a great day folks!**


	8. Meeting

**Meeting**

 **Hello everybody, and I am back with another Chapter! We have just learned that there are not 1, but 3 Stories of the Azran, and possibly a 4** **th** **! The Shadow Legacy… What secrets does this story conceal? And who is the leader of Perfection!? A Good shout out to zaylo267, Soul Rider, and Descole's Apprentice once more, for all of the continued support in this story! If you want to have a shout out, comment or give a rating or a suggestion!**

"Before we head to Moscow, we should actually secure the Dark Pendant." Desmond suggested. "But at the same time, we must knock these men out. If they are awake, they may be able to find our base. Raymond, bring the knock out syringe!"

"The knock out syringe only knocks them out?" Layton questioned. Desmond nodded. "It temporarily puts them in an unconscious state for an hour. No major harm is done. There is no need to worry." Raymond injected a syringe with a yellow-colored fluid. The men at first looked at the wall blandly, but then fell onto the floor. They still had a pulse, but they were more or less asleep.

"Now, to take this artifact back to the hills." Desmond stated.

"Are you sure that the base is a good place to hide the Pendant?" Luke questioned. "What if they locate your hideout?" Desmond shook his head. "Even if Perfection manages to find my hideout, I have a high defense system that can block almost anything, or anyone. Perfection will never be able to hack in."

"I think that we should also be prepared for a fight. We don't know what this Boss has in mind. We also don't know what he or she looks like…" Emmy stated, making a good point. "I guess we'll have to make a plan as we head to Moscow…" Clive stated. Flora then said, "Maybe we should also bring our luggage to your hideout… Would that be okay, Professor Sycamore?" Desmond nodded once more.

"We'll head to your room first. Then we shall drop off both the pendant and your luggage. Raymond, take us to Moscow first. We'll also have time to take the 4 men to Russian Authorities." Raymond reactivated the engine, and set off. Desmond and Layton began to examine the pendant more in depth in the Bostonius. "It seems to be made of a special gem that is a dark color… It's made of gold and this type of gem." Layton thought more.

"Logic is the key to success… I believe that once we get sufficient information, we can solve the mystery of the Shadow Legacy once and for all." Layton concluded. "I hope that it is as easy as it sounds…" Desmond responded. Soon, the Bostonius was arriving toward Moscow, so Raymond parked the plane nearby. Desmond brought a suit case and locked the pendant inside, while Clive and Emmy were handling the 4 asleep men. The Professor convinced Flora and Luke to stay with Raymond as he assured that it would not take that long to get the luggage. Clive, Emmy, and Layton had a difficult time dragging the men, so they concluded to take the men to Russian Authorities. Finally, the group made it to the Russian Police.

"Don't worry, I know someone in the Russian authorities who can take these men in." Desmond said. "Ah, Inspector Volodin. I have 4 men that have must be apprehended. They threatened us to kill us. For what reason I do not know… They work for Perfection though." The Inspector was a tall man, with a short moustache and a Fedora on his head. Inspector Volodin looked at Emmy, Clive, and Layton.

"And who are these Desmond. Friends of yours?" The Inspector spoke his English with a Russia accent. "Yes, this is Professor Layton, my brother, Emmy Altava and Clive Dove are also friends of mine." The Inspector then looked quite surprised.

"You mean Hershel Layton? My Desmond, you should've told me that you were brothers with the famous Professor." Layton shook hands with the Inspector. "A pleasure to meet you Inspector Volodin."

"Professor, I have heard of your skill, and I need help in a puzzle. I can't make head nor tail of it!"

 **Puzzle No. 011- The 3 Crooks- 40 Picarats**

 _The Inspector has to catch 3 crooks that are on the loose! However you have to find the correct path that can lead to all 3 crooks. There are 10 pathways. Choose the correct pathway to find the crooks!_

"Ah, you see Inspector. It was the 6th Path. If you are careful with how you trace the pathways, you can find the correct one." The Inspector was amazed and gave a quiet laugh. "So the stories were true… You are good at puzzles." Layton smiled.

"Anyone can be good at Puzzles. Every Puzzle has its answer. All you have to do is shift your point of view, and you can find the answer." With that, Emmy and Clive with no Objections handed the 4 men over. They then set off back to the hotel. "Hmm… We should hurry before Luke and Flora get worried…" Clive suggested. Layton hurried to the room, and grabbed their belongings.

"I suggest that we drop off the luggage and get some food. I'm starving!" Emmy said sounding a bit famished. Desmond agreed to this, since the Bostonius had ran out of food as well. The group went to the Bostonius, and dropped off the luggage. Luke and Flora also had no objections that they were going to get food. Clive, Emmy, Desmond, and Layton decided to head to the market. The 4 decided to take a taxi.

"I say, we just passed the Market! Where are you taking us?" Desmond questioned. The driver chuckled. "I thought you wanted to see the boss. We'll take you to him… Unless, you don't want that." Clive grit his teeth.

"Perfection." Clive growled. "Try anything funny, and your brain goes out." The driver explained. "We have snipers surrounding you right now, so I wouldn't get so crazy." Desmond held onto the case firmly.

"We'll have to play along. This may be our only chance to meet the leader of Perfection." Layton whispered. Everyone nodded, and stayed silent. Soon, they were underground in a parking lot. There were men everywhere underground. "This will be hard…" Emmy said.

"Get out of the car." The Driver commanded. There was a man in a brown suit with shades on, who seemed to look like the boss. Layton, Emmy, Clive, and Desmond all stood next to each other, ready for anything. The man in the brown suit walked forward.

"Desmond Sycamore, and Hershel Layton… 2 men who seem to be interfering with our plans. Curiosity kills the cat." The man stated. Emmy was quick to respond. "But the cat had 9 lives." The man laughed, a bit amused.

"Who are you?" Layton asked. The man looked at Layton. "Me? Well I am another man, with another name. But since you asked so nicely, I am George Phillips. Leader of Perfection, and the man who shall bring the world to its knees. You and your little group have been a nuisance to my plans. You first have all, acquired the Dark Pendant. Second, you know of my plans to create a weapon. Third, you are the only few who know of the Shadow Legacy… A story so dark. Your interference must be stopped, which is why I have proposed a deal. You can hand us that case, and we can all live, or you can struggle, and suffer casualties. Your choice." Desmond looked at Layton. In order for everyone to live, they would have to sacrifice a valuable object that was essential to them. They were surrounded, so it would be hard to get away without a fight…

"No." Desmond said with stern eyes. Desmond pulled out a tranquilizer gun, and shot it at the men next to Phillips. The men staggered back, paralyzed and stunned. 3 other men in suits grabbed Desmond, and pinned him down. They also destroyed his gun. Desmond grit his teeth with rage. Phillips shook his head.

"Now. Now. Mr. Sycamore, I said we could've all gotten along. Pity. Well, I shall just take this suitcase with me then. Men, eliminate these 4." Phillips took the suitcase Desmond was holding, and walked away. The only ones left were 10 other Perfection agents. One took out a gun, and pointed it to the Professor.

"I call the top hat man." He said. The gun clicked, and he was about to fire, when suddenly, Desmond was able to wrestle one hand free. He reached his pocket, and threw a ball.

 **POOF!**

The entire parking lot was filled with smoke. "Come on! Let's go!" Desmond yelled. Emmy, and Clive kicked the men holding them. Layton and the rest made a run for it. "GET THEM! FIRST ONE TO KILL THEM GETS DOUBLE!" A voice yelled with anger. Bullets shot everywhere, all missing the group. They soon began to see light.

"Come on! Let's take a taxi right now!" A taxi was hailed, and all 4 got into the car. The taxi sped away, leaving Perfection behind with curses and anger. "…They have the Pendant…" Emmy said. Clive was also frustrated. Layton smiled.

"It is all right. Desmond and I knew that this may happen." Clive and Emmy looked confused.

'Huh?"

On our way to Moscow, we created a replica of the Pendant. The authentic Dark Pendant is in safe hands with Raymond. We may have fooled Perfection once, but I doubt we can anymore. Now we must get all the research we can, and track down the rest of the Artifacts." Clive laughed. "It's a shame that we can't see that Phillips dude's reaction."

"We won this time." Desmond stated. "From here on out is a race. We have to stay ahead of Perfection, or the world will be utter Chaos and Destruction."

 **Thank you everyone for reading, and again a rating or suggestion in the comments section! Even the most simple of comments motivates me more to get these chapters done quickly! Again thanks for all the support, and until then, take care!**


	9. Update on Story

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the lack of Chapters! School... Agh the rage is real! I will try to get a new chapter up by Saturday or Sunday Pacific Time! Thank You all for the Support! It means alot!**


	10. The Dark Staff Part 1

**The Dark Staff Part 1**

 **Hello, everybody! Thank You for your patience, and all your support! School can really be a pain… I will try to upload new chapters as often as possible! This may be a 2 Part Chapter, hence the reason why it says Part 1! The Dark Staff… What secrets does it conceal?!**

"We must leave Moscow now. We should head back to the hills and try to find the locations of the Dark Artifacts… This is just an all-out race now, just like when we were hunting the Azran Eggs…" Desmond stated. Desmond, Layton, Clive, and Emmy had just arrived at the Bostonius, and explained what had happened. Layton took out a slip of paper. Randall had sent him more documents. The paper had more Azran lettering, but alas, Layton was having a hard time deciphering it.

"Hmm… Desmond, do you know what these letters mean?" Hershel asked. Desmond grabbed the paper, and examined carefully. "No… This is beyond my caliber." Luke and Flora came running to the Professor.

"Professor, it's terrible! Perfection is kidnapping Archeologists, and to the ones who refuse, they're… killed." Flora spoke, with a stuttering voice. Desmond's hand clinched into a fist. Clive and Emmy were just as mad.

"The Horrid People! We must do something!" Clive yelled, slamming his hand on a table. "The only thing we can do, is find the Dark Artifacts before they do… Then we can try to set a rescue operation." Layton responded.

"But we can't even decrypt what these letters are! It may even help us in our quest!" Luke said with a slightly loud voice. Emmy nodded in response to Luke's statement. "What shall we do Professor?" Emmy asked. Layton looked at everyone.

"I have a plan, but most of you won't like it." Layton responded. "Raymond, can you take us to the UK National Prison?" Raymond directed the plane toward the West, and took off. They were heading to the Prison to meet an old "Friend".

The Professor walked out of the Prison Office, and said that he was arranging a meeting with someone at the Prison. The Professor had yet to reveal who it was. A man with Gray hair, a Gray Moustache, and a Gray Beard came in. An Officer escorted him in. "Theo… No, Hershel." The Man said. It was Leon Bronev. The biological father of Hershel and Desmond. The former leader of Targent. Desmond had his hand in a fist. Emmy turned away, ashamed to see her Uncle. Luke felt slightly angry. Layton kept a straight and calm face. Flora and Clive were both quite confused in the change of feelings with everyone else.

"Theodore… No, Hershel. My has it been a long time. 3 Years…" Bronev stated. Bronev looked at Desmond and Hershel. "It's nice to see that you 2 are getting along quite well. Your mother would be proud. And, Desmond… I am sorry. I probably caused the most pain in your heart. I was a greedy man with a soul of a demon… Can we forgive and let the past behind?" Desmond shut his eyes, and looked at Bronev through the glass.

"What you did, was unforgivable… Even now to this day, the moment when I was separated from my family haunts me. Even though I shall never forgive you, I shall leave the past." Bronev gave a slight smile. Layton walked over to the window.

"Mr. Bronev, we have a reason to believe that the Azran's story is not over." Layton stated. Bronev looked confused. "I thought the Azran Legacy was the only story? What do you mean?" Layton took out a folder with a file of papers. "An unknown organization known as Perfection is trying to find artifacts that once belonged to the Azran. They are called Dark Artifacts. When in the wrong hands, they can destroy the entire world. During our studies, we found that there is more to the Azran. These Dark Artifacts are part of the Shadow Legacy. I have here, a paper with Azran lettering, and we were wondering if you could decipher it." Bronev took out his glasses and looked at the paper.

"Hmm… I can only decipher part of it… It says 'Blizzard and Dark Birds'… Come to think of it, it may be referring to Antarctica… In Antarctica there are clearly a lot of blizzards. These Dark birds may be referring to Penguins… Also, when Targent and I were finding the clues to unlock the Azran Legacy, we also found deciphering telling about hidden temples… I hope this may have helped you." Layton nodded. If what Bronev said was true, there was a Dark Artifact in one of the coldest places on earth.

"Let's go." Desmond stated, and began to walk out. Layton was the only one left in the room. Layton began to walk out as well when Bronev stopped him.

"Hershel… Stay safe." Layton gave one final nod, and exited the room.

"Now, Raymond, prepare the ship's coordinates back to the hills. I have to check one last thing, before we leave for Antarctica."

"What do you have to check?" Layton questioned. "I have to do just a little bit of research of what we are facing right now. Just a few papers and books." Emmy nodded.

"That give us time to prepare too." Emmy, Clive, Luke, and Flora were all excited, but once again, Layton was thinking more. He was worried about Luke and the others. Layton now knew what Perfection was capable of, and what they could do. The Dark Artifacts were capable of causing massive destruction… He didn't want to lose his friends, just like a certain individual… Layton told Desmond that he would be in one of the rooms of the Bostonius. While in the room, Layton began to have a dream…

The Professor was in a city… There was a fire, and he saw explosions. Layton grabbed ahold of his hat. His hand was hurting, for what reason he did not know. Layton began to see bodies, which seemed all crumpled. Then, in the sky he heard a noise. The Professor looked up to see the Azran Warships they had found at the Ruins. Azran robots were destroying everything. Then he heard a voice.

"Professor! Professor wake up!" The Dream began to fade, and then reality was coming back. The Professor awoke to Luke shaking him. Layton was sweating. "Professor! Thank goodness, were here! You were sweating heavily and muttering words… Were you having a nightmare?"

"…Yes I was… But that doesn't matter. Let us go prepare for the trip." Layton stood up and exited the Bostonius. Layton began to think about the Nightmare. Was it just a nightmare, or would it soon become reality? Layton tried not to think about it. 30 Minutes passed, and everyone was just about ready. Clive, Luke, Emmy, and Flora were all talking. Desmond began to walk out of his study room with a stack of papers.

"Alright let's go." Desmond stated. Layton nodded and told everyone else to board the ship. They were heading to Antarctica.

 **Wow finally a new chapter! Sorry for delay… I probably won't be able to post a new chapter until Saturday or Sunday, because of school. Thanks for all the support though! You guys are great! Hope you enjoyed!**


	11. The Dark Staff Part 2

**The Dark Staff Part 2**

 **Okay, so I have an announcement. I will be trying to get new chapters up ASAP. Chapters will most likely always go up on Saturdays or Sundays. However, I am also working on a book that I am planning to publish. No, I will not say what the book is about. Once I have completed my book, I will make another announcement. But really guys, thanks for the support on this story! I do plan to make 2 more stories in the "Azran Sequel Trilogy." So, enjoy the new chapter everyone!**

The Bostonius was now above the Atlantic Ocean, heading full speed ahead to Antarctica. Everyone except Desmond, Hershel, and Raymond, was sleeping. Layton couldn't sleep ever since he had that nightmare of his. The Professor had told no one of his nightmare, and he decided to keep the secret to himself alone. Layton began reading the book, "The Darkness of the Azran." Layton read aloud what was written in the book:

"The Azran are said to be an advanced civilization, even more advanced than today's society. Only few know about how the Azran fell, and what was the 'Dark Age'. It began with a war against another civilization. There has not been enough evidence on what this other civilization was. During this war, the Azran's opponents had Dark Weapons. Weapons infused with pure Dark Energy. These weapons had the capability of taking down an entire Azran Warship. At the middle of the war, the Azran were losing. They then decided to fight fire with fire. Late at night, they stole the Dark Weapons, and replicated them. This was the turning point of the 'Azranic War.' The enemy was defeated, and the Dark Weapons were forever kept with the Azran.

However, the replica weapons were never perfected, and became unstable. Only the originals were never destroyed. All of the Dark Weapons could only be used by certain individuals. In a cave in an old Temple has engraved in the wall, 'Only he who has thy blood of the True Azran, wield thy weapons.' The True Azran was a man who seemed to have invincible powers. Us humans have tried to wield these weapons, but instead, normal men or women are placed with a curse. This curse places menacing mishaps to occur in the cursed life and also unlocks the inner darkness we all have within us.

Based on these engravings, there are only 7 Known Dark Artifacts. They are The Dark Pendant, The Dark Staff, The Dark Hammer, The Dark Crown, The Dark Ring, The Dark Sword, and The Dark Mark. It is said that all of the weapons react when all are together. What happens we do not know. All we know is that it can cause massive chaos. These weapons are said to be sealed within temples filled with traps and puzzles. We can therefore conclude that the Azran don't want this power to be reawakened.

There are 3 stories of the Azran: The Azran Legacy, the Shadow Legacy, and the Daybreak Legacy. It is said that once all the secrets of these Legacies are unlocked, the True Story of the Azran shall awaken. What this 4th Legacy is unknown… It may forever be a secret…"

Layton closed the book and was quite exhausted. Desmond walked over to Hershel.

"Hershel you look a bit tired… Maybe this puzzle shall help…"

 **Puzzle No. 012- Wake Up! - 25 Picarats**

 _A man is falling asleep but he doesn't want to! He knows that there is a certain drink that can keep him awake, but he has forgotten all of the ingredients! Help the man figure out what the ingredients are!_

"That was a nice puzzle Desmond! I feel a little bit more energized…" Desmond smiled.

"You should take a nap too, just like everyone else is. We still have 5 hours or so until we make it to Antarctica." Layton nodded, and thanked Desmond. The Professor walked into one of the small bedrooms in the Bostonius. Layton took off his coat, but kept his hat on. Layton closed his eyes, as he tried to get some rest… But there was a disturbance in the Force… (Author's Note: I just wanted to put that. :P) Hershel Layton was having another dream.

This time Hershel was in a room that seemed empty. Layton walked around, and gazed at his surroundings. In the middle, was a stone tablet with Azran Lettering engraved in it. The Professor deciphered the engravings, in which it said, "You are the one." The Professor then saw a flash of light, and was in another room, filled with fire. Layton walked over to an edge of a cliff, and looked down. There was a big pool of lava. Layton then looked up, in his horror to see Clive, Flora, Desmond, Luke, and Emmy all in individual cages. Layton then heard a voice ring in his head.

"You can only pick one life to spare. The rest shall burn within the flames…" Hershel gasped and didn't know what to do. All of these people were important to his life. He didn't want to lose them just as he did with Claire. Layton shook his head.

"No! Please, do not make me!" The Professor pleaded. He felt his hand beginning to hurt, and then he saw all of the dark memories of his past. Layton saw the moment when his biological parents were taken away. He saw the moment when he had seen Randall fall in the abyss. He saw the moment when Claire was killed in the blast. The Professor saw many other memories. Too many memories. Too much pain. Layton screamed. A voice unknown began to cackle.

"Welcome to the Hall of Memories… Hershel Layton… This isn't the last time you shall be here. You will be here more and more…" Reality began to come back. Layton threw himself up. He was still in the same bedroom. The door was still closed. Hershel breathed slowly, and looked at the ceiling. Slowly, Hershel began to take off his hat. And then he cried. The Professor was afraid that he would lose all of his friends and family. He looked at his hat… The hat given to him as a gift. The Hall of Memories… What role was it playing in his life?

Hershel then wiped his tears, and made a stern face.

"I am a gentleman. I will go through hardships, and pain, but I can't let that break me down. I need to protect my friends, and always be there for them. I may have secrets that are concealed in me. Secrets that even I don't know about. If I can figure out what this Hall of Memory is, I can unlock other secrets too. This may be a dream, this may not. What matters is that I continue on." Layton put on his hat on again.

"Because I am Hershel Layton. And I am a true Gentleman."

Layton got out of the bed, and put his coat back on. He exited the room, and looked out the window. He saw mountains, and glaciers. They were at last in Antarctica. Everyone else was awake, and Layton joined them. Luke smiled.

"Oh Good Morning Professor! We knew that you were probably tired, so we let you sleep!" Emmy and the others smiled.

Emmy: "We have a big day ahead of us!"

Flora: "I'm sure we'll have a good time!

Clive: "Let's do our best!"

Hershel smiled. These were his friends. Layton nodded as well, and turned to face Desmond.

"Do you know where we can find this Temple?" Desmond grinned, and snapped his fingers. Raymond clicked a button, and a holographic image popped up in the middle of the room.

"Well, we have figured out that all of the Dark Artifacts have a Dark Aura. Being that we are in Antarctica, I am sure that we can track it down. I expect that we shall find no interference until we actually make it to the Temple. Raymond and I have been able to track down a frequency right here." Desmond pointed at an area. "I am positive that one of the Dark Artifacts is here. We are to leave in around 10 minutes. What this temple has we do not know. But we must be prepared."

Everyone nodded. Desmond looked at Raymond.

"Raymond can you prepare the Snow-Speeders?" Raymond nodded.

 **10 Minutes later…**

"Alright let's go. Raymond are you sure that you are okay here?" Raymond nodded.

"Of course Master."

"Do not hesitate to call for help if needed. Activate the defense systems, if you are targeted." Layton and Desmond were both on a speeder, with Clive and Emmy with Desmond, while Luke and Flora were with Layton. They both took off. It was a clear day in Antarctica, but Desmond predicted that a Blizzard may be hitting soon, so they had to be quick. Along the way, they saw a few penguins. At last, they were at the temple.

There was a cave within a mountain, and they saw 2 statues next to the entrance. They all exited the speeders.

"Well I suppose this is it." Layton stated. Desmond nodded, and took out glowsticks.

"Let us enter." Desmond stated. There was a long hallway, and on the walls were pictures and engravings. Layton fascinated, began to take notes in his notebook, while Emmy was taking pictures. Soon they came to a point where the hallway split to 2 pathways.

"What shall we do?" Clive asked.

"Hm… You all wait here. I would like to check something in this pathway." Layton stated. Layton entered the left hallway, and saw that the corridor was quite long. He decided to go back with the group, when he soon began to see a giant rock slowly covering the entrance. Layton ran, and he heard everyone yell, "PROFESSOR!" The door slammed right in front of the Professor's face. He was trapped.

 **Wow got some feels in this chapter… Also that cliff hanger though! Oh also I have something quite interesting you may want to hear. I had a dream the other day about Professor Layton, and IDK if it's just a dream, or if it's saying a new game is coming. So the Professor is in this Café in London, and he's talking with this lady. The lady has a hat on, so it covers most of her face. Then the lady says, "Oh I best be going. Wouldn't want to keep you waiting." Layton shook his head and said, "No, it is okay. A gentleman always likes a nice chat." Then the lady smiles and says, "You sure are still your good self, Professor." The lady takes her hat off, and it is Emmy! And then Layton looks surprised. End of dream. Just felt like I wanted to tell you guys that. But anyway, like I said thanks for the support, and take care!**


	12. The Dark Staff Part 3

**The Dark Staff Part 3**

 **Oh I know the suspense has been killing you all! And here is what you wished for, a new chapter at last! Hope you enjoy, and if you are into Star Wars, check out my other new Fanfiction I wrote! But anyways… Layton has been separated! What shall he find in the tunnel all alone? Keep reading to find out! Have a great day, and may The Force be with You!**

The Professor ran toward the rock door now trapping him. On the other side, he heard people yelling, but it was all muffled. Layton kept on slamming his fist on the rock. No use. There was no need to injure his hand by trying to break down something he couldn't. The Professor had to look at it in another way… Perhaps as a puzzle…

 **On the other side of the rock…**

"It's no use. That rock isn't moving without some TNT or dynamite." Emmy grumbled. Everyone else all looked worried. Suddenly, there was a loud tapping noise. Tap, Tap, Tap! Everyone paused. The tapping now stopped, and then it continued. Tap! Desmond then realized what Hershel was doing.

"I get it! The Professor is trying to send a message through Morse Code! Very clever… But what is the message?"

 **Puzzle No. 013- Morse Code- 50 Picarats**

 _It seems that the Professor has found a way to communicate with Desmond and the others! However, the message is coded… Using the key given, help Desmond and the others decrypt the message!_

"I think we have got it!" Flora squealed, a bit excited. They had written the message on a piece of paper. Clive took the paper, and he looked relieved.

"It says, 'I am alright, you don't have to worry about me. I shall be venturing through this tunnel by myself. Wait there.'" Desmond grabbed the note, and inspected it himself, and sighed.

"If Layton is going by himself, I hope he can be careful… Alright, I know what to do. There is a drill on one of the snow-speeders. While the Professor is exploring, we shall try to drill a hole through this rock wall…" Emmy, Clive, Luke, and Flora all agreed to this. They would not go through the 2nd tunnel without the Professor.

 **Meanwhile…**

On the other side of the rock wall, the Professor received a message through Morse Code from the other side.

"Okay. Just be safe. We're trying to drill a hole." Layton dug through his pocket, and took out a glowstick given to him by Desmond. Layton cracked the glowstick, and it gave off a green light. The Professor began to walk down the tunnel. The tunnel walls had Azran letters and pictures on them. It seemed to show the history of the Dark Staff, and its powers. The tunnel began to go downhill. Layton continued to walk, and then the tunnel came to an abrupt stop. The Professor examined the wall more closely. The Professor adjusted his hat, and grinned. A clever trick made by the Azran. A normal fellow would examine the wall and see nothing. A Puzzle Master like Layton would examine the wall, and find a Puzzle…

 **Puzzle No. 014- Rock Mural- 30 Picarats**

 _On the wall seems to be a picture, but the picture is all jumbled like a puzzle unsolved. Rearrange the pieces to find the correct match within 15 Moves! It is possible you just have to look at the Puzzle in a different angle…_

Layton moved the final piece into place, and he heard a click. The wall in front of him began to move aside, and a larger chamber could be seen.

"I must be precautious at this part now…" Layton said to himself. The Professor entered the chamber. Inside the chamber were walls that stretched up high. In the middle was a book. Layton approached it, and opened the book. Inside, it was blank. Suddenly, words began to form. Layton read,

" _The Dark Staff, one of the first weapons ever created. Many have come to seek this weapon of vast destruction, only to have died. Only the ones with the blood of the Chosen One are able to grasp this Staff."_ The words stopped. Layton carefully picked up the book, and held it. He began to walk toward where he came from, when suddenly Layton heard a screeching noise. Layton pressed his hands against his ears. The Professor began to feel tired. Hershel dropped to his knees, and fainted.

The Professor woke up to find himself in a place similar to his dreams… He was in the Hall of Memories. Layton stood up, and walked firmly through the hall. He saw many of his memories on the walls, both good and bad.

"What is this place?" Layton questioned.

"You are in the Hall of Memories." A voice thundered. Layton looked around, but saw no one or anything. He then asked another question.

"How and Why am I here?"

"You are here because there is something different about you. Only few are able to have access to their Hall of Memory. You have come to seek the Dark Staff, are you not?"

"How do you know?"

"Like I said, these are your memories. I know every single memory concealed in your head." The voice boomed. Layton clenched his fist.

"Then why are you haunting me?"

"These memories shall help you in your journey… Do you remember this memory?" A memory appeared in the mind of Hershel. It was when he and Randall were fighting the Azran mummies.

"Yes, I do… Why are you showing me this?" The voice chuckled.

"That day, you had something most people don't. You were fearless. Instead of worrying, you kept calm. You found another way to handle the situation. You need to be brave once more. By doing so, you shall find what you search for…" The Hall of Memories began to fade away.

"Wait! I still have many questions!" Layton yelled.

"Don't worry… You shall have time to ask them once you return… Hershel Layton." Reality was slowing coming back. Layton was back in the chamber. His head was hurting, but other than that he was fine. Hershel still had the mysterious book that he had found. Suddenly, doors were opening in the chamber, and the exit was sealed. Layton looked around, and saw the mummified robots he once fought many years ago. Their blades began to spin and the robots charged after the Professor. The Professor put the book down, and picked up a rusty sword.

"I have many questions… Questions that need answers… I shall be brave, just as I have been, and just as I shall forever be!" Layton shouted. He gripped the sword in a battle position. The Fencing Legend was about to strike.

 **Special Puzzle No. 015- The Fencing Legend- 50 Picarats**

 _The Professor needs to destroy all of the Robots. Deflect the attacks at the right moment, and strike the robots at their weak points! En Garde!_

Layton slashed his sword, and stabbed. He was a blur, like a tornado. The Professor continued to block attacks and swing his sword. There were only 10 remaining.

"What is this I feel?" Layton thought to himself. "I feel… The courage in me, growing stronger…" Layton grinned, and continued to fight. He stabbed another robot, only to find that his rusty sword snapped. A robot behind him raised its sword. Then Layton did the impossible. The enemy's sword swung toward the Professor, who had no place to run. But the Professor… Grabbed the sword with his bare hands.

The Professor grunted, and ripped the sword out of the hand of the robot. His hands were bleeding, but they were still operational. Layton now picked up his new metal sword, and continued to fight. Soon at last, the robots were all destroyed. The Professor panted, and wheezed a bit. The center of the chamber began to glow purple. Layton with an injured arm and hand, walked to the center. There was a purple box with Azran letters. Layton picked up the box, and knew what was inside. Layton turned around, and found that a new door opened. The tired Professor picked up the book, box, and decided to keep the sword. He hobbled out the new exit.

 **Meanwhile…**

"THE DRILL IS DOING NOTHING!" Emmy yelled in frustration and kicked the rock with all her might.

"This isn't going well! The Professor may be lost!" Luke cried.

"There is no need…" A voice spoke. It was coming from the second tunnel. A man with a top hat was walking out.

"I can't be…" Clive muttered. The Professor was walking out with bloody hands, a ripped coat, and scars everywhere. In his hands was a sword, book, and box.

"I… am okay…" The Professor mumbled. He began to sway, and collapsed.

 **Yeah! A new Chapter! Hope you all enjoyed, and that concludes the search for the Dark Staff… What now? I'll get a new chapter ASAP… Take care!**


	13. Explanations

**Explanations**

 **Well hello everybody! Hope you're having a great day! Now… When we last left off, the Professor has learned more about the Hall of Memories… What is his connection to this Hall? Will he tell his friends and family? Keep on reading to find out!**

Layton felt the cold floor on his back. What he last remembered was fighting the Azran mummies… Then he had passed out. There was a bright light, and the Professor covered his eyes. His back was feeling sore, but he managed to get up. His vision was all blurry, and hazy. The Professor rubbed his eyes, and found himself once again in the Hall… Hershel walked through the corridor, seeing memories both familiar and unfamiliar. The Hall of Memories… What exactly was it.

"Hello?" Layton asked.

"What is that you seek?" The mysterious voice boomed.

"I seek… Answers."

"Then by all means, ask your questions."

"You mentioned before, that only few unlock their Hall of Memory… How was I able to?"

"Like I said, there are few special ones who are unique in their own way… Sometimes it is because of one of their memories. Sometimes it is because of a secret. Different people have different ways to unlock."

"…Should I tell my friends and family about my Hall of Memory?"

"That is up to you. But I warn you. Your decisions, shall affect your future in some way."

"Thank you… Also one more question… Are the Azran somehow linked to the Hall of Memories?"

"… …Yes they are…" Layton at first said nothing. Could it be that because he was dealing with the Azran, that his Hall of Memories was unlocked? It couldn't have been, because then it would have been unlocked… Since the time he first dealt with the Azran… And it would also mean that everyone else involved with the Azran would also have the Hall of Memories… Did they?

"Thank you for answering my questions." Layton said politely. The voice chuckled.

"Of course. It is my pleasure." Layton continued to walk through the corridors. He saw more of his memories. The Professor saw his moments with Claire, his adventures with Luke, and much more. Hershel Layton smiled, as he saw the good memories. He soon began to feel the Hall of Memories fade away slowly.

"Your friends are attempting to wake you up. You are now leaving the Hall of Memories. I await your next visit…" The mysterious voice thundered. Layton closed his eyes, as reality was refolding.

"Professor!" He heard a voice call his name. Layton opened his eyes, and saw all of his friends standing around him. The Professor was on a bed, and a sling was on his left arm. His back was feeling sore, and it hurt at the same time.

"What… Happened?" Layton asked.

"Well after you fainted, we took you to the Bostonius immediately. Raymond was able to bandage up your major injuries… from whatever happened to you." Emmy replied. Flora looked deeply concerned.

"What happened in the Tunnel you were in?" Luke asked.

"I… injured myself by fighting Azran mummies… And I was able to discover the Dark Staff… It was in the box I found. The book, was inside the chamber where I fought the mummies as well." At that moment, Desmond entered the room.

"Ah, Hershel you're awake." Desmond said, smiling. Layton smiled as well.

"Uh, Desmond I would like to speak to you about something… privately." Luke, Clive, Emmy, and Flora all nodded, and exited the room. Desmond sat on a chair and looked at his brother.

"What is it?"

"I… Have been going to a place called… The Hall of Memories…" Desmond's eyes widened, and he looked toward the window.

"So, I am not the only one." Desmond stated.

"Pardon?" Layton said, with a confused tone.

"…Ever since I started researching the Dark Artifacts, I began seeing my memories in an unknown place. I have a reason to believe that this may be the Hall of Memories you speak of. I feared that telling anyone else, including Raymond, may somehow affect my friends and family. But little did I know that someone I knew had the same problem." At first Layton said nothing. Then he nodded.

"Desmond… While I was in my Hall of Memory, a voice spoke to me… And it said that the Azran are **somehow** linked to our Hall of Memories… And that these memories would help us." Desmond looked surprised.

"You heard a voice? You must have been in your memories longer than I have, because I have only been there a couple times… And in all those times I heard no voice… You must be special brother… But what I am curious to know is how the Hall of Memories are connected to the Azran."

"Yeah… Ah, Desmond did you examine the box and book I had?"

"Yes I did. The book seems to be centuries old, and the box contains the Dark Staff… But I can't decrypt the letters on the box."

"Here I shall examine them." Layton told Desmond. Layton tried to get out of his bed, only to realize that when he walked, he couldn't stay balanced. Desmond handed Layton the sword that he had discovered. The sword was in a sheathe.

"Here use this to balance yourself." Layton grabbed the handle of the sword, and balanced himself. He hobbled toward the door, and opened it. Outside, they found everyone sitting down eating. They all looked worried when they saw that the Professor was balancing on his sword.

"Are you going to be okay, Professor?" Clive asked. Layton nodded, explaining that he just needed time to readjust. Desmond came out with a box and a book in his hands. Desmond set the box down, as the Professor sat down on a chair. He pulled the box closer to him.

"This is strange... It seems that the only way to decrypt the letters is to solve this Puzzle that was hidden in it."

 **Puzzle No. 016- Azran Letters- 45 Picarats**

 _The Professor is attempting to decrypt what the words say on the box. The Professor only knows some of the letters. Based on what the Professor knows, try to decode the rest of words!_

"There!" Layton said, as he finally decoded the message. The words on the box began to turn into a yellow color. "I can now decode what the words say… It says, 'To the Land of Gold.'" Everyone looked confused. What could "Land of Gold" mean?

"Raymond, can you find any of my books that are related to 'Land of Gold'?" Layton thought more. The hint "Land of Gold" was quite vague. It could mean anything. Emmy all of a sudden snapped her fingers.

"I GOT IT!" She yelled. Everyone looked at Emmy. "I learned about this during my vacation. Land of Gold may be referring to California in the US! Remember, this was probably written a long time ago, so there would still be a lot of gold in California at the time. It would therefore make sense that the Azran call it the Land of Gold." Desmond's eyes widened, once he heard this.

"That just may be correct! We also don't have any leads except this one." Luke beamed a bit.

"I guess were heading to California then!"

 **Alright, sorry for the delay, and if it was a slightly short chapter. School, School, lots of projects, you know the drill. So let the suspense continue! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **TrainerRed: Make sure to review and follow, or fav.**

 **Me: Red you're cool and all, and you're my mentor, but please leave the talking to me. Don't you have Pokemon to capture or ship with other Pokemon manga characters?**

 **TrainerRed: Let's not go too far with that Bronze.**


	14. Update on Story 2

**Trainer Red: You're all probably wondering...**

 **Trainer Bronze: Where all the chapters are?**

 **Trainer Red: Well... Something called...**

 **Trainer Bronze: SCHOOL! I'll try to put a new chapter up ASAP!**

 **Trainer Red: So please be patient and thanks for the support!**

 **BOTH: THIS IS RED AND BRONZE, SIGNING OFF!**


	15. Sorry

**Sorry for being inactive. I am still alive! I am not dead! School work sucks alot. I will get new stories up ASAP!**


	16. A Clouded Future

**Chapter 11: A Clouded Future**

 **I AM BACK BABY! THE TRAINER BRONZE IS BACK! AND IS READY TO WRITE FANFICTIONS! I AM BACK B**CHES! ENJOY THE CHAPTER!**

Cold. Hunger. Weak. Sick. All of these overcame the Professor. He seemed to be in an endless void, trapped, nothing he could do. Was he dead? No. Had to get up. No energy. The Professor tried to move his head, but couldn't. All he remembered was talking with his friends... California... What was going on?

"Don't try to strain yourself, Hershel. You're not fully recovered." That voice. Familiar. Sweet. Reassuring… Could it be…?

"Claire?" The Professor tried to get up again, now thinking about his lost love. "Where, where…"

"You may not be able to see my Hershel… But I see you, and I'm proud of you. You've done all that you can to help your friends… I'm so happy to have met a man, no wait… I am happy to have met a gentleman like you." All Hershel could hear was Claire's voice. It sounded sweet, like honey.

"Claire, what is going on? Where am I?" The Professor asked. "What is going on?" He heard Claire sigh.

"Right now… You have a clouded future. You are not alive, but at the same time, not dead. You are in the middle." The Professor was confused, and asked for an explanation.

"What happens now, and what happens next, is up to you Hershel. I won't force you to make any decisions… Right now, your friends are trying to wake you up. Your pulse is weak, and your skin is turning cold. You can go back to your friends, and wake up. Help them. Or, you can choose to leave them. You will die, but you won't be dead in your friends' hearts. You will also be able to see my face again. But this is up to you. I can't help you know. This is a fight you must fight." Hershel thought. He could leave, see Claire, be reunited, or… go back to reality. Finish what he had started. Continue on the mystery. Hershel chuckled a bit.

"It's interesting. It seems like everyone has a clouded future." Layton said. He could picture Claire smiling.

"That we do Hershel. That we do." Hershel closed his eyes. And picked up the will he needed to say his answer.

"Claire… I love you. Always will. But, I must go to my friends."

"I understand Hershel. Now go. Join your friends. And remember Hershel…" A white light blinded the Professor, and he heard Claire once more.

"Remember, that I will always be with you."

"GASP!" Hershel woke up on his bed. Luke hugged the Professor, and was in tears.

"Oh Professor, I thought you were dead!" Everyone smiled at Hershel, and the Professor got up.

"What now?" Clive asked. Layton stared at the ceiling.

"Well, I supposed it's a clouded future."

 **Sorry for the short chapter. But hey, I'm back! Glad to be back, hope you enjoyed this chapter! Take care!**


End file.
